


Paradise City

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Supercorp oneshots [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, HadesxPersephone AU, Lore Olympus inspired, Non-powers AU, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Lena as Hades and Kara as Persephone are in a secret relationship but all secrets come out and Alura as Demeter is enraged as she finds out but Kara stands out for herself and defends her decision of loving Lena, queen of the underworld and finds out that paradise city is in her lover's bed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358857
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Paradise City

**Author's Note:**

> The title went through a long process as I was inspired by the webtoon Lore Olympus which has my unconditional love. I ended up choosing the Paradise City title as I was listening to the Guns 'n Roses song and the story flew freely after that. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did handwriting it and then typewriting it at 3 am in the morning. 
> 
> Let me know what do you think in the comments yeah?

You can hardly say that hell is your dreamt destination to go on vacation let alone make life in. Its resemblance to the mortal realm cities of Los Angeles or Las vegas might catch your attention but the underworld is colder and darker, the sun is not something you can see there because Hades and Helios are not even speaking; the illumination is powered by the bright neon lights from the establishments in the citadel run by demons and nymphs that want to make a profit and entertain themselves. The underworld doesn't attract any tourists and Lena loves it for it, she hates visitors at least most of them. 

Luthorworld corp, L-corp for short, has for sure one of the greatest views, especially Lena's office- to unique blue eyes. Kara Danvers, goddess of spring can find the landscape amusing because it isn't anything is used to in the Olympus or the mortal realm and she can find herself stunned by the dynamics in the underworld wondering in silence if this is what her mother once described as the  _ Paradise City.  _

"I don't think you came all the way down from the Olympus to sightsee hell from my windows," A low and raspy voice said behind her startling her and making her cheeks get a deep shade of red. 

"Ms. Luthor," she choked as she turned around to face the woman standing in the door of the office. "Fancy seeing you here," Kara said trying to sound as casually as possible failing comically.

Lena chuckled. "Well, Ms. Danvers, we have an appointment and this is my office," she gestured around the room with her arms and Kara blushed again red as a tomato. 

"Right, sorry," the blonde apologized softly fidgeting with her glasses as she focused on the woman in front of her, she was wearing another one of her characteristic three pieces suits, same dark tones as ever and Kara couldn't help but gulped as her eyes wandered around the woman's body being hugged by the delicate fabric of her suit. The dark blue fabric hugged every curve of her our of this world body making her look thin, tall and graceful when moving. Her hair tied up in a tight ponytail made her drool over the skin of her neck exposed for her, inviting her to kiss it; oh and those lips covered with a deep shade of red lipstick was driving her insane in her spot. 

"Did you come here to drool over me, Ms. Danvers? I thought this was a formal meeting," the dark-haired goddess, queen of hell, smirked at how the spring goddess was fucking her over and over with her eyes. 

Kara blushed again but smiled nonetheless. " _ Can you blame me? _ " she thought. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm distracted today," she excused but didn't sound convincing. 

"I thought we agreed that you shouldn't apologize to me, especially not for watching what's yours," Lena spoke with a hoarse voice caused by the desire she feels every time she lay eyes on the blonde. "Cat told me they are publishing one of your articles in the Olympus Post," Lena said sitting down at her throne-like chair and inviting Kara to sit across from her in one of the leather chairs. "Congratulations!" she gave her one of her biggest smiles and the blonde couldn't help but return her a small smile because congratulations weren't in order yet. "Aren't you happy?" Lena asked noticing the girl's demeanor. 

"I will if they approve my article, they said they  _ might  _ publish one of my articles if it's good enough to meet the standards," Kara explained not so confident of herself and her abilities as a future reporter. 

"Hey," Lena called softly inviting her to see her. "You'll be an amazing reporter," Lena told her once blue eyes met green ones. "Love, you have a lot of potential in you, you just need to believe in yourself, I'm already proud of who you are and the person you will become," Lena Luthor, queen of hell, said sweetly at the young spring goddess. 

Lena, her therapists, and the rest of the highest in the Olympus have found themselves surprised by Hades' attitude towards Persephone, the only daughter of the Harvest Goddess, Demeter. 

Lena has always been characterized as the opposite of Lex god of the sky, lightning, and thunder and Lenny, the god of seas, storms, earthquakes, and horses. Lena's brothers know for their charm and the easy-going personalities that often gets them into trouble in their adventures in the mortal realm. Lena the most mature and youngest of them, finds herself joining them to get them out of troubles and the responsibilities in her shoulders make her look older, cold, grumpy and unapproachable but when Kore (Kara Danvers, as the mortals know her and Lena herself loves to call her) comes around Lena gets all goofy, soft, shooting secretive and fond smiles to the blonde not daring to say anything in the least sarcastic to her. 

Kara is the most unexpected visitor Lena has ever had in her Millenials of life but exactly who she needed. 

Kara's eyes filled with unshed tears as she muttered. "Thank you," she cleaned her eyes with the tissue Lena offered her and forced herself to focus on the real reason she was there.. "Shall we begin, Ms. Luthor?" Kara asked smiling fondly at the white-skin woman in front of her as she turned on her recording device and open her agenda with the questions for the interview. 

"We shall," Lena said happily at the enthusiasm that flew in the young goddess aura. 

* * *

You never leave bed prepared for a catastrophic day, they start as normal days, we can dare to say that they start as happy days. Kara felt her heart filled with contentment at the sight of the sleeping goddess on the queen size bed covered with silk dark blue sheets contrasting with her white as snow skin, happy to be in the one you love presence, with soft snoring as the only sound breaking the silence of the cold mornings the underworld has to offer. Kara couldn't help but smile and the happiness and peace in her heart creating blossoming different kinds of flowers in the bed, petals tickling Lena's skin unintentionally waking her. 

"Honey, you're making flowers in my bed again," Lena mutter every morning Kara spends the night with her. 

Then breakfast in the terrace as Lena comes taking off the 'kiss the cook' apron Kara bought her for her birthday last year. Lena leaning in to kiss her goodbye as Kara gets in her car - the one Lena bought her despite Kara's protest against it in the sake of her secret relationship but then finally accepting it with an excuse in mind if someone asks- to go back to the Olympus for work or classes.

Kara feels like she is in the top of the world in the mornings like this, feeling like she can fly high and reach the sun, but when you fly so high and so close to the burning star you burn and fall hard, like Icarus. 

"I can't believe it Kore! How dare you to throw everything I've done for you through the cliff? How can you be so naive as to fall for her tricks?" Her mother yelled enraged. "Do you realize that you've lost your scholarship? You'll never be able to take your chastity vows now and for what? For the filthy queen of hell, the goddess of death! I shouldn't have let you convince me to come here, you've dishonored my legacy, everything I've taught you," Kara tried so hard not to be affected by the insults but it was a difficult task when you're mom's the one insulting you. 

"Stop," Kara pleaded not able to hold her hurt tears anymore. 

"I should've married you to Apollo, Mike is the perfect candidate if you weren't going to take your chastity vows," She continued ignoring the blooming flowers around them because of Kara's emotions. 

"Stop, please," she pleaded once again feeling her body heat, her hair and nails growing rapidly. 

"Such a charming god, he would've taught you some common sense, some manners-" Alura found herself interrupted by the loud growl coming from her daughter's throat. 

"I. SAID. STOP." Kara yelled not noticing her blood-red eyes, black claws replacing her fingernails looking like rose thorns. "YOU'RE SO WRONG ABOUT EVERYTHING, AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ANYMORE," She continued to yell at her shocked mother. "I'm not your puppet and I'm not a disgrace for loving someone because yes, mother, I.LOVE. HER. And I don't care if she is the queen of hell, goddess of death. She had had the decency to respect me and love me for who I am unlike your so precious Mike. It's been a long time since I realized I couldn't take my chastity vows and you know why?" Kara snarled feeling her blood boil but unable to stop herself anymore. 

"You sleep with Le- with Hades?" She asked fearful of the answer. 

"For Gaia's sake, mother, Apollo raped me my first night here, he is the reason I can't take my vows and I couldn't tell you or anyone because you wouldn't believe me or would've told me I'm lucky someone like Apollo laid eyes on me. Lena was there with me when I couldn't bring myself to say a word because tears were choking me, fear and shame preventing me from breathing, she was the one who held me tight when I woke up frightened in the middle of the night because I dreamt Mike was in my room again, Lena was the only one who loved me when I didn't have any love for myself, let alone for her... I don't pretend you can understand that but don't you dare to have an opinion about anything in my life because I've been under your shadow for long enough and I'm done with it," Kara said letting her tears stream down her cheeks as she stormed off the room in which they found themselves fighting. 

Kara walked for who knows how long trying to cool off unable to do so, the pressure in her chest growing instead of easing so she did the only thing that could help her at that moment... she summoned Lena. 

She fell onto her knees against the cold ground and hit the ground twice before she found herself embraced in a pair of strong, firm and loving arms, instantly calming all her overwhelming emotions. 

"Lena..." she whispered against the chest of the woman holding her. 

"Shhh, I'm here, baby, I'm here for you," she soothed her caressing her hair softly. 

"Take me..." Kara started in a crack voice. 

"Where? I'll take you anywhere you want," Lena replied instantly. 

"Take me to the paradise city," Kara said steadier this time and in a blink of an eye Kara found herself in the mortal realm on the beach of what she recognized as Santa Monica, California. "Lee, what are we doing here?" She asked noticing the change in mortal clothes in both of them. 

"You told me to take you to paradise city, so this is what mortals call it..." Lena said innocently and Kara laughed heartedly confusing the brunette. 

"Baby," Kara said once the laughter had subsided. "Your bed is my paradise city," She smiled at the now realizing goddess. "Take me with you to the underworld," she pleaded and again in the blink of an eye, they were both at Lena's home, in her bed, both naked. "You, Lena Luthor, queen of hell, goddess of death, are my paradise city, I love you and no one can change that," Kara murmured against the woman's lips. 

"I love you too, Kore, goddess of spring, my queen,".


End file.
